1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to an exerciser having a seat that may be adjusted laterally, such as be adjusted forward or rearward.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical exercisers, such as the cycling exercisers comprise a handle for supporting the upper portion of the user and a seat for supporting the lower portion of the user. The seats of the typical exercisers may only be adjusted upward and downward according to the heights of the users, and may not be adjusted forward toward the handle or be adjusted rearward away from the handle, such that the seat may not be adjusted to the best working or exercising position for the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional seats for exercisers.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an exerciser including a seat that may be adjusted laterally, such as be adjusted forwardly and/or rearwardly toward and/or away from the handle for allowing the seat to be adjusted to the best working or exercising position for the users.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an exerciser comprising a base including a front portion having a handle provided thereon, and including a middle portion having a post provided thereon, a seat provided on the post, and an adjusting means for adjusting the seat forwardly and rearwardly relative to the post. The seat may thus be adjusted forwardly and/or rearwardly relative to the post and toward and/or away from the handle for allowing the seat to be adjusted to the best working or exercising position for the users. The seat is thus particularly suitable for the children to adjust toward the handle for suitably conducting the exercises with the exerciser.
The post includes a front portion and a rear portion, the adjusting means includes a support for supporting the seat and having a front portion and a rear portion, and a first bar and a second bar each including a lower portion rotatably secured to the front portion and the rear portion of the post respectively with a shaft and each including an upper portion rotatably secured to the front portion and the rear portion of the support respectively with an axle, for adjusting the seat forwardly and rearwardly relative to the post with the first and the second bars.
The adjusting means includes a locking means for locking the first and the second bars relative to the post. The locking means includes a rod engaged through the support and the second bar for locking the support to the second bar. The support includes a barrel provided thereon, the second bar includes a first plate and a second plate, the locking means includes a rod slidably engaged through the first plate and the barrel and selectively engaged with the second plate to lock the support to the second bar.
The rod includes a stud having a diameter smaller than that of the rod, the first plate includes a slot formed therein for slidably receiving the stud of the rod, the first plate includes a first orifice and at least one second orifice formed therein and communicating with the slot of the first plate for selectively receiving the rod.
The second plate includes a first aperture and at least one second aperture formed therein and aligned with the first orifice and the second orifice of the first plate, the rod includes a latch for selectively engaging with the first aperture and at least one second aperture of the second plate. A biasing device is further provided for biasing the latch to selectively engage with the first aperture and at least one second aperture of the second plate.
The first bar and the second bar each includes a stop provided thereon for engaging with the barrel of the support or for directly engaging with the support and for sustaining the support with the first bar and the second bar. The support includes a board secured thereon and secured to the seat for supporting the seat on the support.
The base includes a tube provided on the middle portion thereof, the post is slidably received in the tube and adjustable relative to the tube, and the tube includes means for adjustably securing the post to the tube.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.